Your Surrender
by Brina May
Summary: Loki takes his obsession to dangerous steps when he become infatuated with a young woman.


((A/N: This is taken from my AO3 account, a link is on my profile, thanks for reading!))

He kissed the tips of her fingers. His other hand brushing against her bare her hips, a soft moan slipped past her tender rose lips. She eyes fluttering a bit before calming down. His lips brushed against her hand, kissing down her wrist. His green eyes gazed over the soft curves of her breast. The sheer silk shaping against the perfect mounds.

Thin rays of morning light slipped past the tan curtains. It flowed on her pale skin. Giving off that rare image of pure innocence she never yearned to expose in the day time. He traced a finger over the perfect silk covered mound of her breast, tracing it down. They dipped into her exposed naval. His lips brushed her shoulder. He smiled, his hands wondering along her beautiful body.

It was enchanting. The gentle rise and fall of her chest. The way her lashes dusted along her cheeks. His large hand splayed on her thigh. She shivered from the cold. A light moan slipping past her mouth as she stretched a bit, lifting her knee slightly. His hungry gaze raked over her body. His tongue flicked out, licking over his pale lips.

His fingers brushed the cotton of her underwear, tracing patterns along her creamy thighs. His lips brushed her hers. The yearning clawing at him, his stomach knotting as his groins tightening. He yearned to press against her. To show her she was his. She stirred underneath him and he moved, standing up and going to the corner, masking his body to her.

Golden eyes opened, blinking at the dawn lit ceiling. Her body tingled lightly as she pushed her self up, pulling the sheets back and standing. She felt someone's gaze burning into her back. She saw nothing, her hands clenched the blanket in her hands. Someone was there, somewhere in the room. She couldn't shake the feeling off as she readied her self for the day.

He followed her, eyes gazing at her hungrily. She was his prey; it was only a matter of time before he had her. She never left his sight, yet he was never in hers. He wasn't the only one watching her; any hot-blooded man with a pulse couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Loki's tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He didn't like it, their hungry gazes. He pulled his eyes away as his attention was drawn else where.

A smirk curled on his lips as he thought of his plans. Yes, it would work. He had been planning this since the moment he first looked at the girl. When the sun fell tonight, he'd set the intricately designed plan into full motion.

Soon, very soon, she would be his.

* * *

Her hands were tied above her, her eyes covered. A dark chuckle filtered to her ears; the sound deep and low. Shivers raced threw her as an icy finger traced from between her bare breast down to her navel. She couldn't form the words to speak; all that left her was a sharp gasp.

"You are safe my pet." The whisper was deep, cool air brushing her ear. "Well, as safe as you could be with me."

Loki snickered, trailing his fingers down the sides of her naked flesh. It was better then he thought, softer then he had once imagined. Moonlight flickered through the cracks of the curtains, illuminating the creamy flesh. Her body was enchanting; all he wanted to do lick every inch he possibly could. Instead, he stepped back, his hand waving away the silencing curse.

"Please." She whispered, pleaded.

"Please what, love?" He laughed. "Besides, is it wise to give your princes orders?"

"I-I…please, please don't..." She moved away from him, body arching back into the bed.

He stayed silent, hands clasping her thighs and pulling her body to him. He nestled between her thighs, his erection pressing against her thigh. A grin etched on his face as he watched the horror spread through her. Her body went stiff, frozen on the spot as his pale thumbs rubbed circles on the smooth skin, inching toward the curls that covered her mound, hiding the gentle bud of nerves.

He found it instantly, his middle and forefinger gently rubbing against it. A sharp gasp left her; she struggled to close her legs. It was useless, however, for the only thing it had done was make the raven haired god rather upset.

His fingers pushed into her opening, diving them deep inside of her. He marveled at her tightness, curling and spreading his fingers as he pumped them in carelessly. The sound of her pleas and whimpers urged him forward, his cock straining against his breeches, begging to be let loose.

He grunted in frustration as he tried to push his pants down, finding it rather hard to do when he was finger fucking the girl. He pulled them out ruefully, grinning at the light glaze on them. He stood up, pushing the pants down until they were completely off. His hand gripped his cock, licking his lips as he grabbed the thick member.

He eyed her body lustfully, slowly jerking himself as he crouched back between her knees. He pushed himself into her; a long moan left him. It was drawn out by the scream like cry that racked out of her. He eyed her wearily, sinking in most of the way before pulling out and slamming in till he was balls deep.

The feeling was amazing, she was tight and moist and he never wanted to leave this enchanting cave. Her back arched, Loki's mouth latched over her tight nipple and suckled like a child. He caught the hard pebble between his teeth, pulling and rolling it lightly. She trembled under him, body still trying to get accustomed to his body. He kept his pace, though. A hard, steady, fast movement that hit and filled every nook and cranny in her cunt.

He couldn't help but laugh at her begging cries, telling him to stop. Begging him to at least slow down. He ignored them, it all became white noise to him as he pounded away in his prize. He was going to have her, only him. He felt his ejaculation building inside of him and he dug his hands into her hips, moaning softly as it struck through him.

He glanced over her, gently taking off her blindfold. He stared into the beautiful golden eyes, grinning slyly. Tears leaked down her reddened cheeks. Loki laughed softly, gently kissing her. Her lips were plush, the inside of her mouth nearly as hot as inside of her walls. His tongue wept through before he sat up.

He saw the hope flash through her eyes, believing they were done. Believing she would be able to be let go. He laughed, loud and cruel. He couldn't stop the smirk from spreading as he watched the bright light of her eyes slowly die down.

"Darling, I've only just begun."


End file.
